Summer Frivolity
by Kitsune's Dark Shadow
Summary: How many licks does it take for Leon to get to the center of an ice-cream cone? The world may never know...thanks to Chris! Chris/Leon


**A/N:** I can't believe it. I actually finished something, and am pretty proud of how it turned out. I'm fairly new to this fandom, so forgive me if the characters seemed _too_ out of character. Personally, I'm just going by how I think they'd act from the information I've gotten of them and from other fics. Truthfully, the only RE game I own is RE4 and still haven't finished it either!

Yet, I love Leon so mush... *drools*

This fic was written for summer since finally, school's over. Unfortunatly, it just doesn't FEEL like summer because where I am, IT'S NOT SUNNY. It's cloudy, cold, and dreary. -.- Hopefully, the week will warm up (but I hope not as hot as Leon and Chris's will be in this story)

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil.

Summer Frivolity

Summer, Leon, Chris, and Claire agreed, was a momentous season filled with fun, vacation, and overall, relaxation for the usually on-duty agents. Many people usually got vacations during the summer, and the three were no exceptions. So, they decided to revel in it to the fullest.

If only it wasn't so godforsaken _HOT._

"It's hot..." Chris grumbled.

"SO hot..." Leon groaned.

"_Please kill me now..." _Claire moaned in agony.

Chris rubbed a hand over his sweat soaked forehead and with a grunt, pulled off his shirt all together. It was too damned hot to wear a black muscle shirt anyways. His heat-elevated bad mood ceased a bit when he noticed his lover rake his eyes over his washboard abs. The brunet met the blonde's eyes with a smirk, relishing the brief flush that overtook the paler agent before Leon rolled away towards the shade a good tree happened to provide, with a annoyed grunt.

Through all this Claire watched the scene silently with no concern whatsoever. All she was focused on was something to keep the endless _goddamn 98__f _heat at bay, not her brother attempting to woo and get some from Leon.

That something happened to ride by with familiar kiddie music.

"Hey guys..." Claire said dreamily, never taking her eyes off the colorful attraction, "I'll be right...back."

And in a flash, Claire disappeared after the ice-cream truck with no mercy towards the other running children after the ice-cream giver of life.

Neither blonde or brunet gave any mention of acknowledging her leave, and if they did, it was a mental, _'Whatever'_: Leon due to his irritated mood caused by the heat, and Chris because of his mind's sudden leap to the perverted side.

_'Come on, Leon, take it off!' _Chris's hand hovered to caress the casual white button up shirt Leon wore, only to have his hand slapped away.

"No, Chris."

"But its ho~t!" Chris, under any circumstance never whined...unless it was with the exception of Claire and Leon. "And you're sexy when you're shirtless!"

"Gee, thanks." Leon mumbled while stretching out his sore muscles, fully aware that his boyfriend of two years was watching very closely. Exasperated, the government agent turned over to Chris. "Chris, I'm hot. I'm sweaty. And not in the mood."

Obviously, those weren't the right words to steer a currently not-right-in-the-head-due-to-the-heat Chris clear, if evidence happened to be Chris's apparent salivating.

All Chris really heard was the words, 'hot' and 'sweaty', which in his mind really went well with the words, 'sex' and 'good loving'.

Leon didn't like that look in the brunet's eyes.

Thankfully, the blonde was saved from whatever Chris might have done with the arrival of (in his mind) his little sister. (He was an only child, and came to see Claire as a sort of little sister)

"Guys, look what I got!"

Both Chris and Leon glanced up and grinned. Leon's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, which only inflamed more of Chris's passion for the blonde.

"Ice-cream!"

Claire grinned cheekily at the two of them. "I got a Vanilla-Caramel Drumstick for you, Leon and your favorite, a Chocolate Eclaire, big brother."

Chris and Leon took the treats with a thanks and pulled the wrappers off while Claire sat down to munch on her Strawberry Shortcake Popsicle.

The three sighed in content as the coldness reached their bellies.

Leon looked around and frowned when he saw absolutely no ice-cream places around. "Hey Claire, where did you get these? There's no Baskin' Robins around here or anything."

"Ice-cream man." Claire said simply as Leon hummed and bit at the hard chocolate and nut coating on his treat.

"You don't see them around much." Chris sighed. "They used to have a lot when I was a kid, but now its like the concept of them dropped off the face of the planet."

"Maybe Umbrella kidnapped them all." Leon chuckled.

"The perfect plot to make everyones' lives harder: Cease the world of your neighborhood friendly Ice-cream men, then _everyone _will die of heatstroke every summer." Chris grinned as Leon and Claire laughted. "Hell, it'd work more discreetly and maybe more effectively than any B.O.W!"

A hobby they'd recently taken up was to joke about the workings of Umbrella. It made the whole situation a whole lot funnier, and when discussed with their co-workers, the speculations of what the organization was up to was _hella_ funny.

Chris caught the amusement in Leon's iridescent eyes and smiled winningly.

At this, Leon rolled his eyes, and licked his ice-cream.

The brunet was about to turn away to ask Claire something when the innocent movement caught and held his gaze.

Chris stared, mesmerized as Leon's lips descended along the sides of the ice-cream, collecting and tasting the white artificial flavor on his little pink tongue before it disappeared into his mouth. The pink muscle came out of its cavern again to wipe off the excess cream off of Leon's lips before returning its slow, ministrations to the ice-cream cone.

Chris made a unintelligent noise in the back of his throat and swallowed thickly. His pants felt really tight for some reason...

Oblivious to Chris's (_ahem) _problem, Leon sighed in pleasure and happily lapped at the cold sweetness.

_'Okay, okay. Snap out of it, Redfield. Count to ten. You WILL NOT jump the sexy blo- I mean, Leon in public. You hear me, soldier?!' _Chris took a steadying deep breath.

Leon frowned, concerned when he noticed the older man's pained and stiff posture. Chris was sitting straight up, teeth firmly planted in the stick of his Popsicle that Leon thought it would disintegrate at the very pressure. "Chris, are you okay?"

Claire looked away from the view she was admiring to her brother, and inwardly groaned. The youngest Redfield shook her head forlornly. Anyone could see that her brother was suffering from a certain _special _type of pain, so why was it that Leon couldn't see it?!

Claire studied her brother's strained lust gleaming eyes. If Chris didn't get it together, it'd be a remake of the (Claire shuddered) Green Lake incident when they went on that visit to Seattle.

_'Remember the Green Lake Incident last time.' _Chris made himself remember the pleasant to him, yet horrifyingly embarrassing moment to Leon, memory from last year. The aftermath wasn't a good experience...

But it as sure as hell was worth it...

The BSAA member shook his head to get his mind to clear. _'Snap outta it! Public molestation equals no sex for weeks, got that, mind and little me?!' _

"Chris?"

Chris strained a grin. "I'm fine, just got...brain freeze is all!"

Leon blinked, but left it at that, much to the brunet's relief. "Okay..."

And, dammit, Leon wasn't even done with his ice-cream either!

Chris looked away from the scene that would either make or break him to focus on something else. As long as he didn't look at Leon until he was done with his ice-cream cone, then the urge to jump the pretty blonde would eventually go away...until they got home.

Noticing that his Popsicle was melting, Chris quickly finished it off before tossing it into the garbage can.

It was then, when Chris was surveying elsewhere, did he notice that some people, both _girls AND guys _were staring in Leon's general direction, in a way that Chris didn't feel comfortable with.

Some pairs of surfer guys walked by their spot on the grass and Chris saw that when they slowed down, and tipped their sunglasses down. Some were admiring Claire, while the others...

A rumbling growl from Chris's throat and a _'I KILL YOU.' _look made the guys scurry away with fearful yelps.

Who dared look upon his _sister _and _his Leon_ with _that_ kind of look?!

"Chris?"

Chris broke his growl abruptly and turned to the blonde innocently. "Yes, Leon?"

"...Why were you growling?"

"You must be mistaken. There was a dog that went past, you see."

"Dog?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Chris I just went on a mission where I had to kill parasitic and whipping dogs in a hedge maze. I would KNOW what a growl from a dog sounds like. And that, wasn't from a dog."

Chris's mind went blank. "Uh..."

"It actually was a dog, Leon." Claire assured, giving Chris a meaningful look. "The dog was growling at some people who were eying his bitch."

"Language!" Chris admonished Claire instantly, and when Leon looked the other way, he mouthed a 'thank-you' to her.

"Whatever." Claire shrugged. "Changing the subject, guess what..."

As Claire talked about what had happened on her and Jill's shopping day yesterday, Leon itched at his shirt. Hm...seemed like lying on the grass had irritated his skin. When the itching got to be too irritable, Leon started to unbutton it.

Bad mistake.

Suddenly, before Chris's very eyes, a pale expanse of skin was revealed to him. How he wanted to run his hands over the surely smooth-

_''LOOK AWAY.' _The voice in his head, which he realized sounded suspiciously like Jill, commanded in his head, and Chris instantly did. _'No molesting the cute blonde!' _

Chris argued. _'But-'_

_'Think of the couch.' _

He winced. _'Touche.' _

It was truly a sad day when you argued with yourself, and lost.

Chris pouted. He didn't want to look at these stringy teenagers gossiping and doing their stupid little stunts. He wanted to see Leon's lithe, yet muscled frame, and more of that expanse of skin!

Surely, one little glance wouldn't hurt...

Bad choice.

It was only at the moment when he saw Leon's warm mouth envelope the weeping vanilla head of his ice-cream did Chris careful hold over his libido suddenly snap into itty bitty pieces.

Leon yelped as he was suddenly tossed over Chris's shoulder and his ice-cream cone fell directly into Claire's waiting hand.

"Chris?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Chris grunted, eyes scanning the area for somewhere remote. "We, are finding a bush."

It was also then that Leon realized with a sense of dread, what was going through his lover's head.

"CHRIS, NOT AGAIN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Lemme find somewhere nice and quiet first..."

As Chris jogged away with Leon's screams echoing as they left, ("I SWEAR TO GOD, CHRIS, I WILL KILL YOU! PUT ME DOWN!!!") Claire merely shook her head before running after her brother and Leon with a wide grin, camera phone flipped open.

After all, she never missed out on potential yaoi pictures that she and Jill could giggle over.

END.

Wow...my first (finished) one-shot. I'm so happy!!! T-T

ChrisxLeon 3 XD FTW

Please read and review, people! So... how'd I do? I'd like to know if I did good on my first Resident Evil story, 'cause hey, there's potential for more to pop right out since I got tons of time! ^^

'Till next time,

KDS.


End file.
